


Realization

by Arwenimladris



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenimladris/pseuds/Arwenimladris
Summary: The boss wants some quiet time alone but finds herself punching Gat in the face again. Gat also has a small realization of confusion. Set prior to SR3 but after SR2.





	

Realization 

She made her way down the elevator of the purgatory and into the stairway. “Sorry guys, but get the fuck out,” she ordered to the few Saints and strippers who were spread across the hideout. Some shrugged, some whined, but majority obeyed without questioning it. It was the boss’s place after all.

“More than welcome to swing by later on but need this place to myself for a while,” she reassured them as they left.

Finally having the hideout to herself, she kicked her boots off and made her way down the purgatory stairs before running and collapsing on a white leather couch.

“Ah... fuck,” she bit as the sudden pain from earlier returned. She rubbed her shoulder. The boss was testing out her brand new toy she stole from the military base; the Annihilator rpg. After the Ultor meeting, she needed some fun and decided to test it out but the pain it caused on her shoulders still stung. “Son’ve a bitch.”

After a somewhat busy day making business deals with Ultor in hopes of turning the Saints into a international business, she needed to blow shit up and that's exactly what she did, though she was paying the consequences as her right shoulder stung like a bitch.

She hopped off the couch towards the bar to grab herself a beer before resuming her position on the couch. She opened the beer on the coffee table and took a swig of it.

“Fucking bliss,” she sighed as she enjoyed the rare moments of peace and quiet. It was only seconds after she heard the elevator doors swing open. She didn't move or turn to see who it was. She just placed her bottle on the table and sunk lower into the couch face first.

“Well, well, well, boss,” a familiar voice chirped as they made their way down the stairs. It was Shaundi but she wasn't alone as other footsteps could be heard. The boss simply groaned into the pillow in response.

Pierce chuckled. “Why’d you kicked the gang out?” he questioned as he made his way to the bar. The boss shrugged followed by more groaning. “Wanted this place to myself, fucking tired.”

“Then go to bed, boss.” It was Gat. He kicked her legs off and sat next to her. The boss rolled into her back and narrowed her eyes at him. He had already taken and claimed her beer and shot her a sheepish grin before she could say anything. She didn't argue but simply rolled her eyes and sunk back down, placing the pillow over her face and stretched her legs out over her lieutenants lap.

The boss couldn't kick out her three lieutenants. Their rank gave them special privileges and she respected that, even at times like this where they bothered the shit out of her.

“Why you so tired?” Shaundi asked as she sat on the couch across, lighting a cigarette. The boss shrugged again. “Ultor meetings, blowing shit up,” she grumbled under the pillow.

“Shit, how’d your new toy go?” Gat asked. His right arm was stretched out at the back of the couch while the other one held the boss's stolen beer.

“Fun as fuck,” she began, still talking under the pillow, “but my shoulders really took a battering. Hurts like fuck.”

“Ice,” Pierce suggested as he sat next to Shaundi. The boss shrugged another time.

“I'm fine.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Pierce broke the silence.

“Boss?”

She knew exactly why they were here. It wasn't to see her, it was because they wanted something. She wasn't stupid.

“That's me.”

“Um…” Pierce paused. He looked as Shaundi for help. She sighed as she got the hint and stepped in.

“Pierce wants to know if we can throw a party here tonight,” she sighed, knowing very well what the answer was going to be.

“Fuck no,” the boss's reply muffled under the pillow.

“Aw, c’mon, boss,” Pierce pleaded. “It's been awhile since the whole crew got together.”

“No.”

Shaundi sighed as she exhaled smoke from her cigarette. “For once I agree with Pierce,” she began as she put out her cigarette after realising she had been trying to quit, “you've been busy with Ultor that you've forgotten to have a good time.”

The boss simply groaned under the pillow.

“Besides, you need to unwind a bit,” Gat added.

“Already did. I blew shit up earlier, didn't I?”

“No, what you need is a good atmosphere. Drinks and strippers,” Pierce said, trying to sell his suggestion.

The boss sat up and swung her legs over the coffee table. “Why tonight? Didn't you here I'm fucking tired?”

“Spontaneous are what the Saints are known for,” Pierce smiled.

“I guess so,” she sighed. She thought for a moment before making up her mind.

“Fine.”

Pierce gave a small cheer as Gat said his infamous quote, “Fucking A.”

“But,” she sat up and looked at him sternly, “you are arranging it and you are responsible for the clean up afterwards.”

“Don't worry boss, I got it all under control.”

The boss smiled in return and resumed her slouched position on the couch.

“Now, if you would excuse us, we got a fucking party to plan,” Pierce grinned as he signaled to Shaundi and Gat to clear.

“Nah, I'm good here,” Gat said.

Pierce and Shaundi nodded in response and made their way out.

 

“That's mine,” the Boss sneered as she snatched her beer back off Gat. “Get your fucking own.”

“Geez, who lit the string on your tampon?” Gat asked as he made his way to the bar to get his own beer.

“I'm tired man. I need some rest, not a fucking party,” she whined as she took a swig of her beer. Gat sat down next to her and hummed in acknowledgement.

“Take some painkillers, lay off the beer and you’ll be fine. Besides, it's what the Saints need. Need to show them love, Boss.”

She groaned again. This time it was because the pain in her shoulder was returning. She rubbed it with her free hand as she tried to conceal the agony that won't go away.

“Shit, you okay, Boss?” Gat asked with concern.

“As I said earlier, new toy caused me a lot of pain.”

Gat put his beer on the coffee table and scooched closer. “Lemme’ take a look.”

The boss zipped off her jacket, wincing as she did, and pulled the sleeve of her top down.

“Aw shit,” Gat gasped. “The bruise on that is insane.” His hand stroked over the bruise on her shoulder and she winced even more.

“Sorry, just had to touch it.”

She couldn't see him but she knew he was grinning.

“Take a fucking picture and jack off to it later then,” she joked as she adjusted her top, keeping her jacket off.

Gat pulled his phone out. “Good idea, show me again and I'm going to save this shit.”

“Fuck you,” she cursed. “I’ll give you a bruise like this in a minute so you can have one yourself.”

“Thought you were too tired?” He mocked.

She kicked his beer off the coffee table, causing it to smash on the floor.  

Gat raised his arms in annoyance. “The fuck was that for?”

“You're being a lil’ bitch.”

Gat grabbed her beer off her and threw it across the room, smashing against a wall.

The boss didn't show expression but instead turned to Gat, grabbed his 45 Fletcher out from his holster and threw it towards the bar. 

In response, Gat grabbed her jacket draped over the couch and threw it over her, landing near the stairs.

“You wanna play this game?” The boss challenged. “Bring it.”

She shot up from the couch and before Gat could process what was happening, he, along with the couch was toppled over. He chuckled. She sure had a kick.

He stumbled to his feet and made his way towards the boss. She was quick on her feet, ready for whatever he was planning. He pulled out his other Fletcher from his jacket and shot near her feet, causing her to lose focus and he took those few seconds to his advantage.

"No guns!" She snapped. 

Gat grabbed his boss by the waist and slammed her to the ground, causing her to gasp in pain.

“Mind the shoulder man,” she spat. She hooked her leg around his ankles, causing him to fall next to her. She rolled on top of him, punching him in the face over and over. He was just as quick as her and kicked her off him, causing her to fly back.

He crawled on top of her, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the ground. She winced even more and cursed under her breath. She used this opportunity to knee Gat in the balls, causing him to roll off and groan in pain.

“Not the balls, man,” he winced with his hands between his legs.

The boss stumbled to her feet, used her foot to roll Gat over to his front, grabbed Gats discarded Fletcher and slammed the magazine of gun into his shoulder; the same place where she had her bruise. Gat cursed in pain and was on the floor for a moment before stumbling to his feet, hand rubbing his now sore shoulder.

Instead of calling it a draw there, Gat kicked the boss in the stomach, causing her to stumble back on the floor. Once again, she reached her leg out and kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall on top of her in pain. He groaned and cursed into her shoulder as she too groaned in pain. The weight of Gat was insane and caused her shoulder to scream in pain even more.

After a few moments, Gat pulled his weight off slightly and looked at his Boss underneath him. She opened her eyes and chuckled. It was contagious and he too found himself chuckling. The chuckles turned into soft laughter as they strared at each other for a short moment.

It was then they realised of the position they're in and Gat quickly got off and reached his hand down to help her up.

Still chuckling, the boss limped towards her jacket as he made his way towards his Fletcher that she threw across the room.

“I’m going to rest after this shitstorm,” she said as she limped up the stairs. “Hope we're even.”

Gat chuckled. “Fucking A’.”

He watched his boss limp up towards her bedroom. Gat watched until she was out of sight and felt a tightening in his chest; something he hasn't felt around the boss before. She was a whole load of fun, and she sure was breathtaking, even whilst limping away in pain laughing to herself. They often found themselves beating the shit out of each other for the thrill of it, but he never felt like this afterwards.

He turned the couched back over and slouched on it, processing the thoughts that suddenly rushed inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure to leave this as a one shot or extend it into a story. Feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
